Por ti
by mi-io
Summary: Han pasado algunos años desde que Ash y Misty no se ven, ahora en los quince años de Misty con su reencuentro y la llegada de una joven que Ash conocio hace ,mucho las cosas se complican. Que es lo que Ash tiene que decirle a Misty?


mi: HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!! nn como les va? el dia de hoy vengo a presentarles otra de mis historias, ahora una historia de Pokemon, esta serie es uno de mis traumas O.o sabian???, el caso es que esta es un historia de como Ash y Misty pasan por un par o dos de detalles interesantes, esta se desarrolla cuando Misty va a cumplir 15 y Ash tiene 14 (me desespera que el sea el pequeño, a ustedes no¬¬) el caso es que Ash regresa a donde Misty a su cumpleaños como le habia prometido, se lo prometio por que hablaba con ella por telefono de vez en cuando, y ella le pidio que asistiera. Por cierto a continuacion metere a algunos personajes extras espero que les agraden!!!!!! ..Mau!!!!!  
  
Sin mas ni menos charla comienza la historia.  
  
capitulo 1: Reencuentros  
  
Ash veia las peceras del gimnasio de ciudad azulona(o celeste, en el anime le cambian el nombre), esperaba a Misty la cual habia llegado a ver, pero como se encontraba en un duelo decidio esperar a que terminara. Habia pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que se vieron, si habian platicado por videofono, pero... no era lo mismo... simplemente no era lo mismo, ademas habia algo que el queria pedirle, algo que seria muy importante para ambos. Pronto Misty cumpliria 15 años, esto era un acontecimiento muy especial para las hermanas de Misty, ellas estaban emosionadas con los preparartivos de la fiesta, claro Misty tambien estaba feliz, pero mas que nada por que Ash iba a ir a esa fiesta.  
  
Entonces Misty sale del cuarto de la pelea al saber que Ash esta ahi, es obio para los aprendices del gimnasio la emosion de la joven lider, sale y ve a Ash, el voltea, por lo cual ella se traga su emosion y camina serenamente hacia el.  
  
Ash: Hola Misty(dice con una sonrisa) demasiado tiempo sin vernos  
  
Misty: si algo( estaba un poco sonrojada)...(pequeño silencio)... Pero cuentame que haz hecho?  
  
Ash: bueno yo...- comenzaron a platicar y se contaban un poco de las batallas pasadas.  
  
Misty: por cierto, djiste por telefono que querias decirme algo  
  
Ash: a? a si es cierto, lo que queria decirte era si tu...  
  
mientras hablaban una joven entro al gimnasio, una joven de cabello castaño muy claro( ¬¬ mas bien rubio opaco), ojos miel, traia unos jeans azules, un top rosa y una chaqueta al estilo Ash Ketshum sobre esta pero desabrocahada, tenis blancos con rosa, una mochila roja ENORME, y con unos audifonos. Esta voltea buscando adentro, entonces ve a Ash que habla con Misty, la joven sonrie y corre. Ash levanta la mirada, deja de hablar y lo unico que alcanza a ver es a una joven saltando sobre el. Ash cae al piso y la muchacha queda sentada sobre su estomago. Misty solo queda atonita ante la imagen.  
  
Ash: "" Pero que demonios te pasa???  
  
Muchacha: nn que ya no me reconoces bakka?!  
  
Misty: ".o que???  
  
Ash: (la ve detenidamente, es... es ella!, habia pasado mucho de que no la veia) Yuki... eres tu??  
  
Yuki: nn quien mas podria ser???  
  
Ash: nñ que gusto, pero... podrias levantarte??  
  
Yuki: no estoy pesada, no exageres --  
  
Ash: tu no pero la mochila si! ññU(con voz de apachurrado)  
  
Yuki se levanta y se disculpa, Misty ve molesta a Ash, es obio que esta enojada  
  
Ash: nn Misty ella es...O.o(se da cuanta de la furia de Misty y se calla)  
  
Yuki: ¬¬.... nn soy Yuki mucho gusto, tu debes ser Misty, no es asi???, Ash me ha contado mucho de ti, eres su mejor amiga, lo creas o no te admira, bla,blablabla....(Misty dejo de escuchar, las palabras "mejor amiga" resonaron en su cabeza, sonrie amargamente, de todas maneras eso es lo que es: su mejor amiga)Misty continua oyendo a la joven con lengua suelta)  
  
Ash: no crees que deberias dejarla hablar? n  
  
Yuki: ¬¬ no molestes, ademas por lo menos alegrate de que nos vemos, ha pasado muuuuuuuucho tiempo desde que siquiera se algo de ti  
  
Ash: si pero porque tu te fuiste de pueblo paleta sin decir nada. ¬¬ ademas que querias que te dijera, despues de lo que paso...( se nota una cara trizte en Ash)  
  
Misty: ¬ ¬ (desvia la mirada ese tono de voz le dice que algo paso entre ellos)  
  
Yuki: pero de que se supone que estas hablando??? O.ó, no entiendo que estas diciendo  
  
Ash: O.O que no lo recuerdas???  
  
Yuki: Que cosa???  
  
Ash: pense que por eso te habias ido OO  
  
Yuki: que? por esto? °° (saca una foto de su mochila pero solo Ash logra verla, este al verla, se la arrebata)  
  
Ash: Como demonios es que tienes esto??? oO  
  
Yuki: ¬u¬ contactos  
  
Misty: o" mmmmmm, que es eso?  
  
Ash: ¬¬ nada  
  
Yuki: ¬ ¬( agacha la mirada y en entre dientes dice) nada, si como no  
  
Ash: Vamonos!( toma a Yuki de la mano y se la lleva)  
  
Misty: ASH!!! A DONDE VAS SE SUPONE QUE... ( se detiene al ver que Ash ya estaba fuera del gimnasio) ...ìí TONTO!!!( enojada da media vuelta y se va)  
  
Fuera del gimnasio:  
  
Ash: que se supone que estas haciendo!!!  
  
Yuki: ¬¬ de que hablas???  
  
Ash: "o como que de que hablo???, que se supone que haces aqui??? y por que traes esas fotos???  
  
Yuki: ¬¬ que acaso no puedo verte???  
  
Ash: si, pero no aqui!!!!  
  
Yuki: ademas sabes que yo no tome las fotos  
  
Ash: y eso que!!!!!!!!   
  
Yuki:bueno por tu reaccion puedo decir que la amas...  
  
Ash: Oo.............. Que???  
  
Yuki: nn no te preocupes no e venido a causar problemas, de hecho vengo en su ayuda  
  
Ash: Oo pero que tonterias dices  
  
Yuki: nn jaja siempre te has visto lindo sonrojado!!  
  
Ash: Oo...............................  
  
Yuki: No te preocupes yo arreglo todo, estabas a punto de decirle algo, no es asi?  
  
Ash: que???, si, pero como...  
  
Yuki interrumpiendo a Ash: Tu mamá me lo dijo, y cuando me entere vine aqui sabiendo que te encontraria  
  
Ash: ".o pero para que??? solo quiero decirle que...  
  
Yuki interrumpiendo de nuevo: QUE ACASO NO SABES LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA!!! "oO  
  
Ash: ooU Que??? pero si tu me dijiste lo mismo hace 5 años  
  
Yuki: EXACTO!!!!!!!  
  
Ash: o o no entiendo  
  
Yuki: ñnU la que no entiende soy yo!!! como demonios no puedes comprende algo asi, (suspiro) bueno, como sea sera mejor que regresemos  
  
Ash y Yuki entran al gimnasio  
  
Ash: O.o y misty?? ... OYE(le grita a uno de los aprendices que pasaba por ahi) NO HAS VISTO A LA LIDER!!!  
  
aprendis: si, fue a su casa, muy enojada por cierto, yo que ustedes no la molestaria cuando se pone asi  
  
Ash: U   
  
Ambos fueron a casa de Misty, (que no se donde esta, creo que esta pegada al gimnasio, bueno, en este fic la pondre pegada al gimnasio, imaginense que viven en la parte de atras.).  
  
Ahi encontraron a Brock( que habia llegado desde la mañana), a Lili, a Daisy y a Violeta( las tres hermanas de Misty), estos le dieron la bienvenida a Ash, Misty no se veia por ahi, ella fue a tomar un baño, por esto Ash presento a Yuki a los demas, pero resulta que las hermanas de Misty la conocian bien, por lo cual... la invitaron a quedarse hasta la fiesta!!  
  
Misty regresa donde todos despues de su baño  
  
Misty: Oigan no han... o.o( se detiene un momento al ver que Yuki estaba ahi) Hola de nuevo! nn(sonrisa falsa)  
  
Yuki: Hola!!!  
  
La conversacion continuo, yuki conto varias historias graciosas de Ash, el cual se peleo con ella la mitad del tiempo, era obio para Misty que ellos habian vivido muchas cosas juntos, la forma en que actuaban el uno con el otro era muy natural. Misty estuvo desanimada en todo momento, ocultaba un poco la tristeza, pero todos esepto(obiamente) Ash notaron esto; cuando se hizo tarde todos fueron a dormir, Misty se levanto al poco tiempo y fue a la cocina a tomar algo.  
  
Misty: (suspiro) creo que me habia emocionado de mas por su venida(por cierto lo que esta entre son pensamientos)  
  
Ash sentado en la mesa: que haces despierta tan tarde  
  
Misty nerviosa: (O o)AAAAH!!! QUE HACES AQUÍ??!  
  
Ash: ó o que?? pero si yo tengo rato aqui  
  
Misty: ??? desde cuando  
  
Ash: U bueno en realidad nunca me fui a dormir  
  
Misty: " o pero por que??? pense que venias muy cansado por el viaje, tu lo dijiste hace un rato  
  
Ash: ¬ ¬ tan solo no tengo sueño, es todo ( dijo esto de manera seria, cosa que incomodo a Misty)  
  
Misty: " ò   
  
.................(pequeño silencio incomodo)  
  
Misty: nñ oye querias decirme algo verdad???  
  
Ash: ¿? a si lo que pasa es que queria decirte que...( se detuvo un instante y penso en lo que iba a decir y lo que Yuki le habia dicho) OO .....tenia razon  
  
Misty: Que???  
  
Ash:( sonriendo un poco) ella tenia razon...  
  
Ash se levanta y va a la entrada, toma su mochila que estaba cerca  
  
Misty: Ash pero que haces??? a donde vas???  
  
Ash: no lo se  
  
Misty: nñU que pero...  
  
Ash: nn no te preocupes prometo que ire(la fiesta era al dia siguiente)  
  
Ash salio de la casa, Misty confundida se va de la puerta. Yuki estaba afuera trotando con su Umbreon y su Ninetales  
  
Yuki: ¿? que hace Ash afuera??? ASH!!!!  
  
Ash: Yuki??? pero que haces afuera a las 12:00 de la noche???  
  
Yuki: nn sali a trotar con Kuro(umbreon) y Shiro(ninetales), yo siempre salgo con ellos a esta hora, ambos son pokemons nocturnos!  
  
Ash: ¬ ¬ "ah"  
  
Yuki: pero tu no deberias estar roncando en este momento?  
  
Ash: U ... bueno... yo  
  
Yuki: ten (le extiende la mano con una foto, en esa foto estaban Ash y Misty, era una foto del dia en que hicieron la representacion de la princesa sirena) nn  
  
Ash: ¿? y esta foto como la conseguiste?  
  
Yuki: yo la tome  
  
Ash: ¿? Estuviste ahi ese dia???  
  
Yuki: si  
  
Ash: y por que no me hablaste???  
  
Yuki: por que seguia molesta, pero creo que tu debes conservar esta foto nn  
  
Ash: nñ gracias  
  
Ash se va caminando, Yuki regresa a la casa, Ash a donde se dirige es...  
  
CCV...( se acuerdan que aveces al final de las historias de anime, como en " las aventuras de Fly" al final del capitulo ponian unos signos raros, eran dos "c" al reves y una "v" acostada, pues eso significa continuara, por lo cual en honor a eso pondre al final de cada capitulo CCV, por lo cual no se asuten no estoy loca ni nada por el estilo) 


End file.
